Prince for Rukia
by Yula Lala
Summary: Allen meminta Pada sesuatu pada Negeri Seretei...apa yang diminta?


Prince's for Rukia

**Chap**: 1 (1/?)

# Pada suatu hari diNegeri Seretei sedang membuat sebuah perjanjian antara Negeri Seretei dengan Negeri Gray untuk berdamai…

~Hitsugaya( pengawal ): bla bla bla bla bla bla dan untuk isi perjanjian terakhir adalah kami akan memberikan apa pun pada Negeri Gray jadi mohon untuk berdamai!!!! {dengan sembah sujud di depan Raja Allen dari Negeri Gray}.

~Raja Allen: "hmm…"

~Raja Byakuya: "jadi bagaimana? Apakah anda setuju untuk berdamai raja allen?"

~Raja Allen: "hmm… bagaimana ya?"

~Raja Byakuya: "saya MOHON!!!!!!! Apa pun saya beri kan asalkan perang di hentikan!! Ayo Hitsugaya dan Hanatarou kita sujud dan katakan Saya mohon!!"

~Hitsugaya( pengawal ): "sory raja saya kan udah sujud jadi suruh aja si Hanatarou!"

~Hanatarou( pengawal ): "ah, Hitsugaya-san jahat kan itu tadi perintah raja. Jadi Kan harus di ikuti."

~Raja Allen: "…"{sweet drop}.

~Raja Byakuya: "udah gak usah berantam "{dengan lebay menyahut Hisugaya dan Hanatarou.}.

~Hitsugaya dan Hanatarou: "ya".

~Raja,Hitsugaya,dan Hanatarou: "S-A-Y-A M-O-H-O-N!!!!!!!!!!!!!" {satu negeri seretei mendengar teriakan tersebut}.

Kenapa Negeri Seretei sangat memuja (sujud) Negeri Gray???? Ayo siapa bisa jawab dapat Rp1.000 sih(di hajar massa),nih jawabannya KARENA pada saat itu Negeri Gray sangat-sangatlah kuattt!!! And Negeri Seretei lemottttt banget,jadi karena itu untuk tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah segar (tapi bukan Vampire) Negeri Seretei mengajak Negeri Gray berdamai, okey back to story…

~Ratu Lenale: sudahlah Allen berdamai saja kita dengan Raja Byakuya, agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah segar(????)!

~Raja Allen: tidak bisa begitu dong!!! Nanti mungkin kerajaan kita di serang ama kerajaan Byakuya tiba-tiba, jadi tadi anda bilang akan memberikan apapun bukankah begitu R-A-J-A B-Y-A-K-U-Y-A?

~Raja Byakuya:iya~(dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannye yaitu baby face).

~Raja Allen: baiklah klo begitu saya mau…

~Raja Byakuya: ya anda mau apa? Apa pun pasti saya kasih.

~Raja Allen: aku mau…

~Raja Byakuya: iya mau apa????? Cepetan dong jawabnya!!(sangking deg-deg kan Byakuya keringatan dengan mata melotot).

~Ratu hisana dan Pembantu(Orihime,Unohana,Matsumoto): "maaf menggangu ini teh nya dan strawberry cake nya, selamat menikmati"

~Raja Allen: "wahh,selamat makan ! auump!! Hmm lezat!"(allen yang mendengar kata-kata strawberry cake langsung lari pontang-panting).

~Raja Byakuya: "anu jawaban gimana?"

~Raja Allen: "aump arguhp nyam nyam nyam"(gak ngopeni sama sekali).

~Pembantu: "bagaimana rasanya? Raja Allen!?"

~Raja Allen: "hmp enak banget"

~Raja Byakuya,Hitsugaya,Hantarou: "APAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(kaget setengah mati karena dengarnya).

~Raja Allen: "aumpp, arguhp" ( gak menghirau kan apa pun).

~Hitsugaya : "…"(apa ia buta rasa?mungkin kalau aku yang makan bisa muntah darah).

~Hanatarou: "…"(apa mulut nya gak merasa kan apa pun? Seperti gatal-gatal

Luka, ia pernah makan yang begituan waktu kecil ih menyedihkan ).

~Raja Byakuya: "…"(mengerikan, selama ini baru kulihat untuk pertama kalinya orang yang sagup memakan makanan buatan Orihime,Unohana,Matsumoto

,karena kebanyakan sapa aja yang makan buatan orang tu ber-3 pada hilang akal nya).

~Raja Allen: "ahh, enak boleh di tambah lagi ya~!!"

~Raja Byakuya: "WOIIII!!!! KAPAN MAU JAWABNYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~Raja Allen: "hmmm apanya?" (dengan tatapan kayak mau siap untuk membunuh orang).

~Raja Byakuya,Hitsugaya,Hanatarou: "eh gak ada apa-apa!"

~Raja Allen: "ah kalau begitu saya sambung makannya ya!"(dengan wajah senang seperti tak bersalah).

~Raja Byakuya,Hitsugaya,Hanatarou: "iya nikmati saja makanannya!!!"

~Raja Allen: "kalau begitu, itadakimasu aummp glepglepglepglep aump nyam nyam nyam nyam"

~Hitsugaya: "…" (gila, dia makan hanya 1,0detik untuk menghabiskan makanan yang bertumpuk! Kalau secepat ini dia patut masuk dalam book of record????)

* * *

~Raja Allen: "ahha kenyang" (sambil ngelus-ngelus perut yang sama sekali tak tampak MENONJOLL!!!!!{ gimana kagak kaget abis dia makan 50 strawberry cake dalam sekejap} ).

~Raja Byakuya: "jadi apakah anda bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang terhentikan oleh anda yang tadinya sibuk dengan makan?"(dengan kesal Byakuya melontarkan kata-katanya).

~Raja Allen: "tentu saja,saya ingin dibuatkan 110 strawberry cake! Buatan istrimu Bisakan?"(sambil ngelendot ama byakuya).

~Raja Byakuya: "hmm,o…Cuma itu toh! Ya sudah!gampang-gampang,encil toh,tapi mesti istri ku yg buat bukan mereka ber-3???" (sambil nunjuk Orihime,Unohana,Matsumoto dengan jari tengah).

~Raja Allen: "karena kue buatan kue istri anda uenak banget !!!"(dengan sepenuh hati mengucapkannya).

~Raja Byakuya: "jadi anda menganggap kue buatan istri saya???"

~Raja Allen: "yup!!"

~Raja Byakuya: "ahha, ya-ya terserah, jadi mau kah kamu membuat strawberry cake Honey?" (dengan logat merayu hisana agar mau untuk membuat kue untuk Raja Allen).

~Ratu Hisana: "hmm… boleh saja sih!" (dengan menghembuskan nafas untuk saat-saat yang melelahkan di saat masa muda hingga tua).

~Raja Byakuya: "yay akhirnya!!!kita damai,kita damai(nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas).untuk merayakannya saya akan mengizinkan Raja Allen,Ratu Lenale,dan Pangeran kecilmu untuk menginap di kerajaan ku!!!" (dengan senyam-senyum sendiri bagai orang gila).

~Raja Allen: "benarkah?"

~Raja Byakuya: "yup!"

#Dan akhirnya antara kedua Negeri tersebut pun Raja Allen kembali ke istana nya untuk berkemas dan menjemput Pangeran kecil nya,Pangeran tidak mau dan akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara Raja Allen dan Pangeran kecilnya…

~Pangeran: "pokok nya kagak mau!"

~Raja Allen: "heh kecil-kecil dah berani ngelawan ya!!"(kesal Allen)

~Pangeran: "huh biarin aja yang penting aku gak mau pergi!!!"

~Raja Allen: "nanti kamu bisa berteman sama Putri mereka!! Cantik lho!" ( Allen langsung nyoba ngerayu !).

~Pangeran: "pokoknya kagak mau aku pokok nya disini aja kan ada Yuu~chan,Link,Bak,Fo,Komui,Krory,dll" (udah gua Author aja capek nyebutinnya).

~Raja Allen: "lah Cuma itu toh klo papih ada banyak ini yah papa sebutin EHEM: BaKanda,Bak,Fo,Miranda,Krory,Penjual Gado-gado,Penjual Siomay,Penjual Sate Padang dan Sate jawa,Penjual Makanan Gorengan,Pen-!"

~Author: "CUT CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ hello kebanyakan buanget capek nih dengarnya, cepat baca dialog lanjutnya"

~Raja Allen and Pangeran: "i-i-iya!"{kaget karena Author sinting nya muncul tiba-tiba}.

~Author: "oh ya ane lupa tulis dialog perkenalan nama pangerannya hehe sori jadi nih nama nye si LAVI!! Wasalam." *di hajar para kru penyuting*(Allen dan Lavi sweet drop).

Back to real story…

~Pangeran Lavi: "gak mau pokoknya sama Link dan Yuu~chan aja udah cukup kok !"

~Penasehat(Link): "Lavi-sama!!"(blushing).

~penata rias(Yuu Kanda): "terserah Baka Usagi-sama!" (ini dalam masa-masa kecil Lavi jadi disini Lavi,Kanda,dan Putrinya si bodoh alias Byakuya{di hajar fans Byakuya} juga masih kecil).

~Raja Allen: "loh kan Cuma mereka berdua aja tuh jadi ayo ikut aja ya!"

~Pangeran Lavi: "gak mau! Padahal papa sebenar-benarnya kagak mau pergi kan?"

~Raja Allen: "loh kok tau!"

~Pangeran Lavi: "ya iyalah Lavi gitu loh! Papa mau kesana hanya untuk menunggu S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-R-Y C-A-K-E papa bukan?" (dengan menampang kan senyum kabanggaan ala Hiruma eyeshield 21).

~Raja Allen: "hey, dari mana kamu mendapatkan informasi tentang isi perjanjian itu?"(dengan menatap Lavi dengan mantap).

~Pangeran Lavi: "khu, tentu saja dari Link" (nunjuk Link yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, karena sebenarnya Lavi yang maksa minta dikasih tau).

~Raja Allen: "terserah! Let's go! (sambil narik Lavi). Oh, Link sekalian nih tolong diangkati ntuh barang Lavi cayank ku"

~Pangeran Lavi: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!"

~Link dan kanda: "bye, Hati-hati dijalan"

Kereta kuda pun membawa Allen, Lavi, dan Lenale kekerajaan Seiretei...

~Link(Penasehat): "hah...bakal sepi nih"

~Kanda(penata rias): "cih, biarin yang penting udah Peace..."

To Be Continue...

* * *

...Ancur banget *nyadar nih*...Hah...ntah kenapa pengen buat yang ginian...

Kalau ada mistyop saya minta maaf...kalau boleh berikan saia saran anda...

Oh, kisah dapatnya waktu main si Putri n' si Pangeran...

Cerita ini belum jelas pairingnya apa...

Review?... = )


End file.
